Are You Happy Now?
by pyro07
Summary: After finding out about Buffy and Satsu, Faith decides to leave...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". Dark Horse and IDW own the Comics. No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned by the owners of .

**Chapter 1: Chapter One**

**Author's Notes:** Okay this is my first fanfic ever so if it sucks I'm really sorry but I hope that when you guys review it, I'll get better. Thanks a lot...

**Dawn's POV**

_Dawn was devastated. Faith was the only one who never treated her like a kid, like she didn't belong. She had always been there for her, even way back in Sunnydale. Now Faith was leaving, for good, and Dawn wasn't sure if she'd ever see her again._

"_I've got to go Kiddo. There's plenty in the world to still see and do you know."_

"_Do you really have to leave? You could do all that here with us." Dawn replied_

"_Ya well...lets just say it'll be easier for everyone if I do this on my own from now on. Somewhere else too." Faith sighed_

"_But what about me? It won't be easier for me" Dawn argued_

_Faith reached over and placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder "I know and I'm sorry Kiddo but it's the only way I can find out who I am now and where I'm meant to be."_

"_Okay, you'll keep in touch though right? Don't even think of disappearing on me or I'll...try do something horrible to you." Dawn threatened_

_Faith smirked a little "Sure, I'll send you a letter once in awhile. Maybe even a postcard too. Just make sure you behave while I'm gone okay? And try not to annoy your sister too much either."_

_Faith picked up her duffle bag, looked up at the castle one more time, faced Dawn again and turned around, walking out of her life for the last time._

It wasn't until five months later that Dawn heard from Faith again and just like she had promised, a letter had arrived with a postcard inside from New York and a photograph of Faith with a guy who she would soon discover was Danny. No one realised who the letter was from but from Dawn's reaction to the letter they realised it must be either a guy or someone really close to her but none of the Scoobies could figure out who.

**Faith's POV**

So here I was on a flight back to the States with only a starting point of New York. A good friend of mine, no a brother or as close to one as I had ever had, stayed there. I knew I had to get away from the Scoobies, from _her_ before I lost myself all over again just like in Sunnydale. Then, I went crazy because of Angel but now the thought of her being with another slayer well that just hit a little too close to home for me. So I packed my stuff, gave the G-man a heads up and left before anyone could stop me. I felt a little bad for the squirt though because she seemed to be genuinely upset that I was leaving but like I said before, I really had to go.

Anyway, back to the present. I wanted to find myself again because now after so many years of being told I was worthless and believing it, I could finally say I wanted to make something of myself and not just be Faith Lehane, vampire slayer. That's where Danny came in. I first met him back in LA after I had been released on parole into Angel's care. He had been visiting the AI team as he was a business associate and a long-time friend of Angel's. I hadn't been too sure about him at first but after spending time with him on patrols we clicked and now I was hoping he'd be able to help me out.

As I stepped into the airport I was surprised when I saw him carrying a sign with my name on it and the goofiest grin ever on his face.

"Is this some plan to embarrass me in front of all these people?" I asked

"If you want to look at it that way go ahead but I thought it would be easier for you to spot me if I had a sign" Danny replied with a smirk

"Okay then maybe I'll let you walk with me if you promise not to embarrass me any more" I was actually really happy that he had cared enough to come by and pick me up, especially with the short notice I gave him. I'm still not used to people caring though so I couldn't make it obvious how touched I was by him being there.

We picked up my bag and walked out into the chilly November air straight to range Rover parked near the entrance.

"I know it isn't the latest but I wasn't sure how many bags you had so I needed to come in something practical" Danny explained. He has a car fetish like no one I've ever seen so him not driving around in the latest BMW or Ferrari is a bit of a surprise for me

"No problem as long as I get to drive it soon" I replied

He laughed "Right like I'd ever let you get a chance to scratch any of my cars"

I smiled and sat in the car. As we drove out the airport I realised this was another chance for me and as I looked across to my friend as he sang along to his Red Hot Chili Peppers CD I realised that maybe my life was finally turning around for the better

**Kennedy's POV**

So no one has figured out that the letters for Dawn are from Faith. Honestly I'm not surprised. They never seemed to accept her for anything other than a business associate. I doubt they've even noticed that she isn't working for them anymore. I know she told Giles because I asked him about her so apart from him and Dawn no one else knows. I hope she's okay out there


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". Dark Horse and IDW own the Comics. No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned by the owners of .

**Chapter 2: Chapter Two**

Buffy stood on one of the balconies of the castle. It had been raining earlier and now there was a chilly breeze blowing around. That's where Dawn found her, staring out at nothing.

"Do you think I've closed off my emotions?" Buffy asked

Dawn wasn't sure where this question was coming from so she decided not to answer and see where her sister was going with this.

"I mean, here I am looking out at the world when I should be back inside with Satsu enjoying each other's presence right? And yet I'm outside here trying to avoid her at all costs because I don't want to discuss anything with her right now. She tells me she loves me and I reply by telling her I'm not ready for love. Maybe I've become incapable of love. All these years leading people, fighting, they've made me a robot or a marble statue except I can still move around." Buffy continued

"Honestly Buffy? I think at some point and time we push people away to try get through everyday but that isn't always the answer" Dawn replied

They both carried on looking out at the estate before Dawn continued "I know you don't usually want to involve me in a lot of things but I can listen right here, right now if you want"

Buffy stood silently for awhile, wondering when her sister had grown up. Sure she was still a little brat at times but now and then, a mature woman spoke up from her sister. She sighed thinking back to her question. Satsu. Where should she even begin? Did she love her? Or have any feelings about her in anyway? Maybe this whole thing had been one huge mistake or a learning curve, she wasn't sure which yet.

"I don't know what to say to her. She loves me so she said she's willing to wait but...I don't think she should. Not because I don't think I'll love her but because I think waiting for me isn't the best thing right now." Buffy sighed "I don't think I remember what being in love feels like so how can I promise that to her? I just...don't know anymore."

Dawn wasn't sure if Buffy had been looking for an answer there but she could see how much this was bothering her sister. "You haven't forgotten how to love Buffy, you just aren't sure about it anymore. There isn't a quick-fix for what you're going through right now but maybe you should take a step back for a bit and see how you feel afterwards"

'Ya as if I could' Buffy thought wryly 'What with being commander-in-chief for all these slayers gives you time to relax.' "So any news from Faith?" Buffy almost laughed out loud at the expression on her sister's face. She didn't honestly think she was the only one who knew about Faith leaving did she? Although Buffy was still a little unsure as to _why_ Faith left. Dawn had always been close to Faith so she knew that if Faith contacted anyone it would be Dawn.

Dawn stared at her sister. She didn't think Buffy knew that Faith would try contact her. And what was with the subject change? Oh well...

"She's in New York for now staying with a friend." Dawn thought back to the letter she had just read

_Hey Kiddo_

_Sorry about taking so long. Still trying to get my bearings and all. You're probably wondering who the guy is? His name's Daniel. I've known him for awhile now so I decided to hang out with him for a little until I figured out my next move. Oh and before you get any ideas no he isn't my boyfriend, he's more like a brother than anything else so that would be weird._

_Anyway New York isn't half bad, kinda reminds me of Boston with the weather and all but more hectic on the streets. Danny owns a whole bunch of stuff so he hooked me up with a place to stay. Its next door to his place so I can hop over anytime. I do that a lot because the boy can cook plus he has weird sleeping hours so he always has some food and a beer waiting for me when I get back from patrolling. Oh he's also some kind of major warlock (like Willow-style power) so he gets the whole mystical thing. He also got me a job managing a club (you know how much I love dancing and music so Danny decided I wouldn't be too bad at this) and the hours are flexible so I can keep slaying._

_I know you wanna know if I'm happy. Well...I may not be happy but right at this moment...I'm content. I've got a life of my own right now, a stable foundation something I've never had so I'm definitely enjoying my life right now. Okay so that's all for now I guess. I'll try write back soon_

_Love_

_Faith_

_P.S. tell Ken and Giles I'll get a hold of them soon. I know they're the only ones who probably care so..._

"Is that all you're going to tell me?" Buffy asked a little annoyed, interrupting Dawn's thoughts

Dawn frowned "You didn't care before while she was here and now you want me to help you feel a little less guilty about it by asking after her now?" Dawn replied bitterly

"That's not true. I just never got the chance to speak to her one on one when she got here. Then there was the whole scythe thing and she left afterwards so I couldn't talk to her." Buffy retorted

"Say what you want Buffy but don't try convince me that you care, ever cared, about Faith. You've always kept her at an arm's length from you even after she proved that she'd changed. I saw it and she probably noticed it faster than anyone else so don't try defend yourself." With that Dawn turned around and walked back inside leaving Buffy shocked and a little upset at how much Dawn had picked up on her dealings with Faith.

Sighing once again, Buffy turned to look at the estate once again, hoping that some how she'd be able to sort out her life to something resembling normal. 'I did try' she thought to herself 'but every time I come close she puts up her walls and avoids everything'. But even as she thought this Buffy knew she had never tried hard enough with Faith and now there was nothing she could do to fix that. Without solving anything she walked back inside to the rest of the gang and the other slayers and...'Satsu' she groaned to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". Dark Horse and IDW own the Comics. No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned by the owners of .

**Author's Notes: **I won't be able to update the story for a couple of days so I decided to post up two more chapters. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

**Faith's POV**

Finally flying back to the US of A. After settling down in New York for awhile I decided to do more than just patrol and after discussing things with Giles I decided to go look for all those newly called slayers the Scoobies couldn't deal with. The rebels, the ones like me in other words. I spent time in Africa, Asia, Europe, Australia. Anywhere and everywhere really. Each time I helped out a slayer I felt more at peace with myself. Danny insisted on coming with me. I didn't show it but I was glad to have some company for once. I was so used to moving around on my own it was a little weird at first but he's a funny guy and he kept pushing until I couldn't handle not travelling with him. Looking over I see he's still fast asleep so I decide to carry on looking out the window of the plane, remembering all the moments that made me appreciate my life more during my travels.

_I'd been running around in circles through the grass for 10 minutes now, just out of reach of the kids here. I gotta admit I never thought entertaining kids would be fun but I 'm having a blast. We had stopped over in Kenya on our way to the centre in South Africa. I'd never seen lions and all up close so Danny figured now was as good a time as any. After we left the village, which I was gonna miss, we jumped on a tour guide that ran at night and went off to find some of the wildlife. Let me tell you it was incredible seeing some of these animals at night. My favourites were definitely the lions. We drove up real close to a bunch we had seen. Those things are massive but the way they move, all graceful and powerful like, makes you really appreciate them. _

I made Danny promise me we'd come back one day, I definitely loved being around nature like that. Well except for the damn mosquitoes that is. We arrived in South Africa later on and I managed to connect with so many of the girls there. Some were just like me, coming from unstable homes and suddenly getting this massive hit of power. Kinda makes you a little trippy. But being able to sit and talk to them about what being a slayer meant and after explaining a little of my life story with them I felt I was finally making my mark in the world. I was nervous in the beginning. I figured once they heard I was the _rogue_ slayer they'd be running outta there as fast as they could but they didn't judge me at all so I figured if they liked me enough not to judge then maybe I did have something I could help them out with.

Each time we moved to a new location I would get nervous and if I had been alone I probably wouldn't have been able to handle it. That's where Danny came in. He took me aside one time in Australia just to see where my head was at.

"_You're looking a little nervous again. Anything I can help with?"_

"_Not sure really. I keep thinking 'what if these girls hear about me and decide they can't really take advice from a psychopath? I know I haven't been 'crazy' for a long time now but if they've heard about me they might not want my help." I mumbled out_

"_Do you really believe that?" I raised an eyebrow at him. " Okay so you've made mistakes in the past but you fought your way back and have been making amends ever since. If anything these girls will look up to you because of your achievements._ _I'm here with you aren't I? Even with your nasty habits too.". See, that's why I was glad Danny came with me. Just like that he got me squaring my shoulders and thinking straight again. In a way he's kinda like Angel with the deep talk and all except he doesn't stay serious for long. Kinda like me too._

"_So you done brooding? Good, I wanna catch some waves here before we have to go back to being serious again" With a wink he dashed off to grab our surfboards. We goofed off the rest of the afternoon and by the time I spoke to the girls again I was confident and relaxed enough to take questions about my past and make them understand the responsibility that came with being a slayer._

Danny shifts in his seat bringing me outta my thoughts. Meeting all those girls and catching some of the sights in China, Holland, Brazil etc had been good. I felt like I finally did something right with my powers and the fact that this had become a part of my life just brought everything swirling in my head to rest. I even picked up on some of the languages as well. Except Spanish because I already knew that one. The amount of times Danny and I have cussed each other out in Spanish is unhealthy but he keeps me in check with it so I wouldn't stop it for anything. Oh right, the Spanish thing. Well I'm not a high school drop out like everyone thought. I finished early and one of my electives was Spanish. Plus there was the whole fact that the neighbourhood I grew up in back in Boston was also part of the Hispanic section. After listening to people speak Spanish around you all your life you kinda pick it up. Danny's part Hispanic so he speaks it pretty fluently and he's been helping me out with my grammar.

Okay back to now. We're on our way to Miami from Brazil just to take a breather before we hit New York again and our "day jobs". I'm hoping to get some partying in too. Brazil was crazy with the nightlife so I'm hoping Miami will be up there too. Danny knows a friend who owns a club there and he says its good so we'll definitely be stopping there. I better get some sleep before we land. I've been up for most of the flight just thinking back on everything I've done for the past year and the exhaustion's finally catching up with me. As an afterthought I remember that I haven't sent Dawn a postcard from Brazil yet. Hmm and Ken's letter too. Okay as soon as I get into my hotel room I'll send them out.

Danny shifts again in his sleep and I can't help but think back on how much he's been there for me. When I first got out jail I didn't really speak to anyone apart from Angel but Danny made it his mission to bring me out of my self imposed shell. He pushed and pushed until I snapped at him but instead of running he stared at me and started laughing. I was so surprised that he wasn't scared that I started laughing too and when we were done I came out that rut I had been in. Even when I came back from Scotland he didn't look for any explanations, just took me in and helped me find my feet again. The explanations came out by themselves later as I explained everything that had happened and how I felt about things. And now coming back from our travels he still knows when to push or when to give me space. Plus he can party up a storm which earns him extra bonus points. I didn't really have a family but if I ever had a big brother I'd want him to be like Danny. Screw that he is my big brother and he's damn proud about it too. I sometimes wonder why he stuck with me for so long and my answer comes back to me when I remember what he said to me they day I asked him that

"_You honestly still don't know?" he asked "It's because when I look at you I see my little sister. Not a friend, not a slayer, not an associate. Just Faith and as far as I'm concerned Faith is good enough to be my little sister. Don't you ever doubt that."_

Yup, he makes me feel wanted, something I didn't have before in my life and I'm gonna keep making him proud to call me his family. Okay enough with the deep thoughts, I'm going into brood mode again. Not good. Finally, I'm feeling sleepy it's about damn time too I'm exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". Dark Horse and IDW own the Comics. No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned by the owners of .

**Chapter 4**

**Giles' POV**

I've just gotten off the phone with the Brazil centre to see how things went with Faith over there. When she called me up with the idea to teach some of the more wilful slayers I didn't hesitate in encouraging her. She made just one condition, that I not tell anyone of her plans. I realised that Dawn and Kennedy would find out soon enough as she was still in contact with them so I didn't think anyone else would come asking. Each centre she had visited reported back to me with good news. Every girl that she had spoken to seemed to be making progress in controlling their emotions and discipline. I couldn't be more proud of her at this minute even if I tried. She finally has found her calling and seems to be revelling in it. A knock at the door brings me out of my musings.

"Come in."

" Hi Giles" Willow greeted. "I've brought those reports you asked for."

"Thank you." I noticed that something else was on her mind "Is there something you want to discuss with me Willow?"

"What? No! Well..okay I was just wondering what you were doing about the girls that were having trouble listening to their instructors. Not that I think you haven't been checking up on them but I thought that maybe you would have sent out one of the more experienced slayers to talk to them. Like Vi or Rhona or...even Kennedy but you haven't so...I was just wondering" she finished with a rush.

I wasn't surprised that she had noticed. After all she did help me out on occasion with my dealings with each centre. "So you were wondering if I had sent someone without saying? Or if I was still looking for someone to send?"

"Well...ya" she replied "Okay I've been hearing from some of my connections at the other centres that those girls had been taken care of but they weren't saying how so I decided that I'd come and ask you."

Before I could answer Kennedy walked in with Buffy. "Hi Giles" "Hey Giles" they both greeted. I decided to answer Willow's question as far as I could while they were here in case they wanted to ask the same thing.

"To answer your question Willow, yes I did find a solution to the problem and the girls have shown signs of improvement so everything is under control."

"Which girls?" asked Buffy

"The ones who were giving trouble right Giles?" replied Kennedy

"Yes and as I just told Willow the situation is under control now." I hoped they would take my word for it and not push for details

"Great one less thing to worry about. So does that mean we can finally take that vacation we were discussing?" asked Buffy.

I had seen what the past year had done to her. She seemed more remote and tired than I'd seen in a long time. "I guess considering there's nothing going on supernaturally at the moment at the moment and I know how much you abhor the weather here you might as well go. Just one small thing though. If you could take this vacation in Miami I'd be most grateful. I need to check in on the centre there Buffy then you can spend the rest of your time whichever way you please." I said with a quick glance to Kennedy

**Kennedy's POV**

Wait, did he just say Miami? Isn't that where...oh. So he knows that's where she is right now also taking a vacation. I had received her letter this morning and let me tell you, hiding a year's worth of letters from Willow is not the easiest thing in the world. For awhile she thought I was cheating on her but I convinced her they were from my family to stop her from digging any further for information.

"Good I'm of to pack then. I miss being able to see the sun on a daily basis." said Buffy as she left the room

"I'll come help then you can help me." Willow said as she followed her out. Leaving me and Giles alone in the office

"You do know that that's where Faith is staying right now." I asked

"Yes I do, its one of the reasons I proposed Miami." Giles replied

"What makes you think they'll be happy to see each other again. We could end up with another epic fight that always seems to happen whenever those too are around."

"I maybe old but I'm not blind. I know how Faith feels about Buffy and I had my doubts about Buffy but after she broke up with Satsu I realised that maybe Buffy felt the same way but just never addressed those feelings."

"Okay I'll leave it for now. Faith isn't gonna be happy about this and she's gonna find out you were the on who suggested it."

"I realise that and I hope that maybe this time they'll put aside their differences once and for all. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder so maybe this absence is what they both needed to come to terms with each other." Giles reasoned

"Right. I'm gonna pack then. I hope you're right about this." I replied as I walked out of his office.

**Buffy's POV**

"So do you believe Giles' story about finding a 'solution' for those girls that he wouldn't go into detail about?" Willow asked as we headed towards my room

"I'm really not that fussed about it. As long as its been sorted out and I don't have to worry about it then I'm not going to get worked up about the details." I replied

"Okay but if its no big deal then how come he wouldn't give us any details. Did you notice the way he avoided to do that? Do you think he's hiding something?" she replied as we linked arms

"Even if he is I'm sure if it was important he would've said something. It isn't so you should stop worrying about it. Instead you start figuring out which bathing suit you should take with you for when we hit the beach together."

We carried on in silence before I asked something that had been bothering me for awhile now. "Will, do you know if Kennedy's been in contact with Faith since she left?" Que the mini explosion.

"What?! Why would Kennedy do that?" responded Willow

"Uh because they're friends and they've always gotten along. I know Dawn's been talking to her so I figured if she was still speaking to Dawn maybe she was still speaking to Kennedy."

"No she hasn't otherwise Kennedy would've told me." I highly doubted that was true but decided to drop the matter in case Willow started hyperventilating. She'd always been a little, I don't know, jealous of Faith even way back in Sunnydale and when Kennedy and Faith started hanging out together in LA Willow hadn't been to happy about that either. Oh well...

"So this vacation of ours are you thinking of maybe taking Satsu along?" Oh boy. There's something I definitely didn't want to discuss. No one knew yet that Satsu and I had broken it off I hadn't even gotten around to telling Willow yet. Now was as good a time as any right?

"Because you guys seem kind of distant lately. Like you had a huge fight and haven't figured out how to talk to each other again." Willow continued as she and I sat on my bed.

A huge fight was an understatement. More like the end of whatever we had going on. I had been out on the balcony again like I had been doing a lot since we arrived in Scotland when she came looking for me.

"_Are you going to tell me what you keep trying to find out here?" Wow straight to the point_

"_Not sure. Maybe when I find it I will." I responded still in a world of my own_

"_Okay I guess now is as good a time as any to talk about us?" Oh no, I thought. "I know you said you needed time to figure things out but its been a couple of months now of us doing this on again off again thing. I want to know where we stand now before we drag this along any further."_

_I sighed "I...I don't even know where to begin Satsu. I enjoy spending time with you that's a given and the...um...you know that's great too. I just...I'm not sure I can be give you my heart completely like you want. Not because I don't like you but because...I think I don't know how to love anymore. And I know that sound like a cop out but that's all I can give right now. Can't I get a little more time?" I asked._

"_More time than what you've had already?" she asked disbelievingly. "I've given you so much time to think this through. I even gave loads of space too so I want to know Buffy, right here right now, where do we stand?"_

"_I...I'm sorry Satsu I can't answer that right now."_

"_Right." she scoffed "Okay then I'll make it easier for you. I'll answer this. You can't answer me because you don't want to. Why I'm not too sure but I figure its because you don't love me and you're trying to spare my feelings by asking for space or whatever. So let me uncomplicate this for you. I say we're done and until you figure out whatever or whoever is stopping you from making a decision we should stop this right now."_

Willow's voice brings me back to the present "I'm here for you, you know that right? If there's anything you want to say..." she trailed off.

"Ya there is Will. I broke up with Satsu that's why we've been so distant with each other. So me asking her to come along? Not of the good."

"Oh. I'm sorry Buff. What happened? Should we head off for some ice cream goodness?"

"No its okay I've dealt with it. She broke up with me actually. She said she didn't think I was in love with her and I was just stalling."

"Oh so were you? I mean did you love her?"

"I guess in a way she was right I was stalling. Because I loved her but I wasn't in love with her and she figured that out before I did." I didn't want to dwell on this anymore so I changed the subject. " Okay so now we focus on packing because I really need to get away."

Willow remained silent for a bit then spoke up "I get it. Not a topic up for discussion right now. Totally okay with it. But we will talk at some point young lady whether you like it or not."

She carried on talking while we went through my clothes. I breathed a little sigh of relief that she didn't push the whole Satsu thing because I wasn't sure I had all the answers to that yet. And this vacation was definitely what I needed to get some perspective back on my life. Hmm I wonder what fashions are in right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter Five**

**Author's Notes: **Okay here's the next one. I promise Buffy and Faith will meet in the next one;)

Faith and Danny stepped out of the elevator with Danny chuckling at what Faith was telling him. They had decided to go to the nightclub which was owned by Danny's friend and since the weather was warm and accommodating they decided to take advantage of it and walk to the club. Faith was feeling rested after having travelled around so much and once she stopped at the centre in Miami she could take full advantage of her vacation. Life had been good and she hadn't thought about Buffy Summers in a long time. Did she think about her on occasion? Sure. Did she still have feelings for her? Now that was something she definitely didn't want to go into. All that kind of thinking had brought her a whole heap of trouble in the past. She was content to just relax and focus on being in the moment and looking forward to the future.

When they arrived the club was full. The bass hitting the soles of their feet. Faith followed Danny who led them towards the stairs that led up to the VIP section. Danny was as good as his word, the club was unbelievable. Everyone seemed to be flowing along with the music and the DJ was playing hit after hit, keeping the crowd happy. As they were let through the barricade Faith thought she felt a slight tingle run through her which meant that another slayer, no _Buffy_,was nearby but she shrugged to herself thinking 'why would B be here. She's probably still wrapped up in Scotland with Satsu'. Leaving that train of thought Danny came up to her and introduced her to the owner. They talked for a bit where Faith learnt a little of how the guy had first started out and how he came to build this club to what it was now. 'Ah so that's why the music's pretty good here, the guy knows his stuff.' Faith mused. After Danny finished catching up with his friend they descended the stairs and went straight for the bar to get a little juiced before hitting the dance floor. They drank through a couple of shots and made a beeline for the middle of the dance floor. Faith was in her element now. Raising her hands into the air and letting the beat wrap itself around her. She looked around for her partner in crime and grabbed a hold of him before anyone else did. They always danced together and the fact that Danny could keep up with her made Faith not bother to find someone else to dance with most of the time. Unless she was looking for some release then she would find someone else to help her out with that. They glanced at each other as a signal that they both knew so well. So as the tempo increased and the bass line became heavier they started putting on a show for anyone watching and sure enough, the dance floor began to clear a space for them to move freely. They moved closer to each, almost pressing up on each other and just followed the tempo set by the DJ, and leaving all their problems far away from their minds.

Elsewhere in the club Buffy, Willow, Kennedy and Xander had walked into the club and found themselves some seats. The receptionist at their hotel had given them directions to the club after assuring them that it was one of the best around. So after leaving Dawn with some of her friends they headed for the club for some down time.

"Wow the people at the hotel weren't lying. This place is incredible." Kennedy exclaimed

"Yup. And judging by the amount of people in here already it must be pretty popular too" Xander chimed in. "So I'm going to get something to drink. Who wants?"

Everyone raised their hands so Xander got up and headed for the bar. Buffy started scanning the club in case there were vampires because she did not want her night spoilt by any of them. Her eyes floated over to the dance floor where a brunette couple were showing off their moves. Her breath hitched as she realised who the brunette woman was and the all too familiar tingle of her sister slayer came rushing up in her all at once.

"Check out the couple out on the dance floor" Kennedy mused before she realised who exactly was dancing. Was that Faith? And who was she with? 'She's definitely comfortable with him' she thought

Willow, noticing her friend's silence so far this evening and the fact her eyes were now rivetted on the dance floor gently nudged Buffy. "Hey are you okay?" "Buffy?" Turning to see what had captured Buffy's attention she also spotted the brunette couple and gasped out loud when she recognised the woman. "Is that who I think it is?"

Willow's question brought Buffy out of her daze "Uh...ya I think that is Faith." It was as if Buffy had forgotten what Faith looked like. Her sister slayer was ripping up the dance floor with whoever she was with. It was almost magnetic. Drawing in everyone's attention to the couple. 'Oh my God she's...beautiful.' As soon as thought entered her head Buffy shook herself 'Where did that come from?'

Xander came up to the table and catching the looks his friends were directing at the dance floor, turned to see himself what they were looking at. 'Lucky guy' he thought. 'Wait...is that Faith?'

"Huh, guess she hasn't changed that much since the last time we saw her. Still attracting everybody and anybody willing to give her a ride for the night" Xander stated bitterly.

"What?" snapped Kennedy, shaking her head in disbelief. "What makes you think that?"

Xander just shrugged, not willing to answer that and maybe anger Kennedy. He knew her and Faith had gotten close so she would defend her no matter what. Willow had been listening to the exchange between her girlfriend and Xander and decided to change the topic of conversation.

"Okay so who wants to come dance? Baby?" she queried

"Sure. Let's go." replied Kennedy. "Any other takers?"

"Count me in, I'm on vacation and I plan to enjoy it" responded Buffy who had just come back into the conversation from her thoughts. So leaving Xander with their drinks, the three girls made their way to the dance floor and began to dance.

From the balcony Faith could see the entire dance floor. After working up a sweat with Danny she needed a quick breather before she went down again. That's when she noticed a certain blond followed by two other familiar faces heading to the middle of the floor. Her breath caught in her throat as she realised the tingle she had felt earlier had indeed been Buffy, who was now dancing with Willow and Kennedy not too far away from her viewpoint. She wasn't sure what to do. Should she just ignore them and carry on like she hadn't noticed them? Had they seen her? What were they doing here? 'Aarg two minutes in Buffy's presence and I'm thinking in circles' thought Faith.

"Hey you ready to leave or do you wanna hang some more?" asked Danny as he placed himself next to her, leaning against the railing on the balcony.

"We can go. I'm good now. Besides I still need to check up on the centre here so I decided to go over in the morning. Plus I need my beauty sleep once in awhile." she answered with a wink. So they bid Danny's friend goodbye and walked out of the club. It was getting late and the sky was now completely black. Danny, noticing his friend's quietness bumped his hip with hers.

"What's up in there? I can see the hamster working really hard tonight."

"Hmm" was the non-committal answer from Faith. Knowing that that wasn't going to satisfy Danny she clarified her answer. "Back in the club I saw the Scooby gang minus Giles and Dawn. Kinda threw me for a loop."

"Oh. So you gonna talk to them?"

"Only if I have to. I don't owe them anything anymore so the less I have to do with them the better for me." Faith stated, with some conviction in her voice.

"Okay" After thinking for a bit Danny continued "So you wanna grab something to eat before we had back to the hotel?"

"Definitely. Oh and can you pick me up tomorrow after I'm done at the centre? I wanna try that restaurant we saw earlier today."

"Not a problem. Will you be paying though? Because I don't want to spend my money on feeding you, I don't have enough to cover your eating habits" replied Danny with a smirk

Faith punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Please. Like money would ever be a problem for you. Besides you wouldn't let me starve would you? People wouldn't appreciate how you take care of your 'girlfriend' if they saw me all skinny and all."

"Fine. I'm still doing it under protest" Danny mock-scowled. And they walked off into the night still ribbing each other.

Buffy walked off the dance floor, giving Willow and Kennedy some space to dance together. She took a look around, trying to see if Faith was anywhere near them.

"She's gone. Left a little after you guys started dancing." Xander said, knowing who Buffy was looking for.

"That's not...okay fine you got me. So...um...did she leave with the guy she was dancing with?" asked Buffy trying her hardest not to sound too concerned.

"Ya. Probably to some motel room to finish off their night."

Buffy looked at her friend intensely. He had been different ever since Anya had died, cynical at most but she had thought that after he had started dating he would loosen up again. Apparently that had happened yet. "Why are you bothered by that? I know that you and her had a thing before but I thought you guys had sorted it out?"

"Ya well you thought wrong. Besides you know how Faith is. Get some get gone right? I'm just stating the truth."

Before Buffy could answer Willow and Kennedy came back to the table and they all decided to call it a night. They made their way back to the hotel in high spirits, enjoying their first vacation in a long time. As they began to go to their respective rooms Buffy took Kennedy aside and assured Willow that she'd have her girlfriend back soon. After seeing Faith in the club tonight Buffy had resolved to try and sort out things between herself and her sister slayer. Since she knew Kennedy had been in contact with Faith ever since she left Scotland she saw her as a way to get a chance to speak to Faith.

"Anything wrong?" asked Kennedy

"Uh ya I was wondering if you were going to speak to Faith now that we know she's here. I mean, I know you guys are friends so you'll probably find her and talk or something right?"

"Get straight to the point Buffy. What do want?"

"Well I just wanted to know how she is, how she's been doing since you've been talking to her even though you told Willow it was your family." Buffy licked her lips nervously "If everything's okay could you find out if she...wants to talk to me? I know that's a lot to ask from you but if its okay with her I would really like to see her." Buffy ended and waited nervously for Kennedy's answer

"Oh so now you care?" asked Kennedy incredulously. Before Buffy could answer she continued "Fine. I'll ask her but if she says no that's it. Don't push it and don't get Dawn to vouch for you either. You had your chance with her and you pushed her away each time. If I was here I'd definitely say no." She ran her hands through her hair "I know you've come to some kind of realisation this year and I know that Faith has always wanted a chance to prove herself to you and for that reason, for her, I'll ask her but I won't force her to listen to anything you have to say."

Buffy remained silent at this but spoke up as Kennedy began to walk away. "Thank you for asking and...thank you for being there for her when no one else wanted to."

Kennedy turned slightly and gave Buffy a small smile. 'Finally' she thought 'She's making an effort. I hope it isn't too late though.' "Goodnight Buffy."

"Goodnight and thanks again." Buffy called after her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, UPN and WB Television Networks own the television shows, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" and "Angel". Dark Horse and IDW own the Comics. No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being earned by the owners of .

**Chapter 6: Chapter Six**

**Author's Notes:** New chapter. Enjoy !

Faith stepped into the Miami Slayer Centre. She had woken up a little earlier than usual. She wanted to check out the centre as soon as she could then go back to enjoying her vacation. The centre was set up the same as others she had come across so she headed towards one of the classrooms to find someone who could lead her to the director's office. She came across one of the watchers in training and he lead her to the director's office.

"Ah Ms Lehane. We heard you were around but we weren't sure you would drop by since you're on vacation. Please, sit"

"Thank you and its just Faith. I'm still too young to be called Ms Lehane." Faith answered with a smirk.

"Okay then" replied the director with a smile. "Well there's not much to report here. We've had no problems yet with any of the girls who've come in so your visit may be very short. We could take you for a tour though if you're interested?"

"Well if you don't mind I'd like to speak to the girls anyway for a little bit, just to give them a feel of what they're going to go through later."

"Off course. We've heard of the work you did at the other centres and I have no doubt you'll do just as well here."

Just before Faith could reply, the last people she wanted to see walked into the director's office, being led by the same guy who had shown her to the office. Kennedy immediately smiled upon seeing her friend. It had definitely been awhile and she hoped Faith would still see that she could count on her. Xander stiffened and steeled himself, glaring at Faith. He definitely wasn't happy seeing her anywhere near the SITs but was wondering what she was doing here in the first place. Willow couldn't believe it. Here was Faith, larger than life attitude in place, back in their lives again and acting like she was doing her duty. Something she had forsaken when she had left Scotland.

"Oh...shit" Faith cursed quietly. "Guys...Ken" she added with a smile

"What are you doing here Faith?" Willow asked heatedly

"Just checking up with centre here like I usually do anywhere I go. What's your story?"

"Why would you be checking up on the centres? To teach the girls how to fail your calling?" she replied acidly

"Willow that's enough" Kennedy interrupted. "Hey Faith. Long time no see huh?"

"Definitely Ken. Didn't know _you'd_ be in Miami. Maybe we could catch up later ya? If you're still around?"

"Sure. Here's my number. Give me a call."

With that Faith walked out of the office hoping to escape any other insults. She definitely wasn't enjoying the tension that was suddenly back in her life. Buffy who had remained silent since she had walked into the office quickly followed her out.

"Faith! Wait."

Sighing to herself Faith turned around "What can I do for you Buffy? You wanna add on to what Willow said back there? Maybe tell the director how wrong he is to trust me?"

"No...just I wanted to talk. I saw you last night at that club but I didn't get the chance to talk to you. Could we maybe try do that sometime?"

"Talk?" glancing at her watch Faith replied " Me and you? Fine but I gotta run now maybe later okay?"

"Okay that'll be fine. I guess I'll see you around."

"Yup" Faith called back as she walked to the main doors and out into the sunshine.

As Buffy walked back into the office Willow was asking Kennedy about Faith while Xander tried to explain to the director the reason for the tension that had entered the room.

"Why would you want to talk to her again? If she's such a good friend why did she leave without saying anything to you and why hasn't she kept in touch? Don't you realise that Faith doesn't make friends? She just walks through life making associations as she goes, not friends."

"Why do you hate her so much? I thought you guys were sorted after the First but now you're acting like she hasn't done anything to show that she's changed. Oh and as for the friends comment I think I should at least tell you now that Faith's been keeping in touch with me, Giles and Dawn. She asked us not to tell you guys unless you wanted to know but none of you ever asked after her so I never told you. Those letters you saw me with? They weren't from my family they were from her."

Before Willow could retort Buffy cut her off "Could you guys do this later. This isn't why we're here" she stated before turning to the director "I'm sorry about that. It definitely was not supposed to happen. I hope you can put it aside and let us begin our tour?"

"That's not a problem. I was wondering though why you seemed surprised with Ms Lehane's presence here. Haven't you been keeping up with the reports the directors have been sending in?"

"What do you mean?" Xander asked

"Well I heard Ms Rosenberg asking Ms Lehane what she was doing here. Don't you know about her current status with the centres? I thought Mr Giles had informed you of her work with some of the more problematic girls."

Silence filled the office as everyone except Kennedy tried to work out what exactly was going on. Then before anyone could ask anything else, Kennedy proceeded to tell them of what Faith had been up to since she left Scotland. The work she had done at each centre and how each girl who she had spoken to had progressed well since she last saw them. Once she was done silence came into the room again before Buffy spoke up

"I'm sorry about the mix-up. If it wouldn't be too much of a problem now we would like a tour of the centre."

"Not a problem. Right this way." the director replied as they all left the office.

**Faith's POV**

'Fuck. I did not want to see any of them. I thought last night would be the first and last but nope. They're back again in my life the next morning.' I carried on walking until I got to the car park and pulled out my cell. Maybe eating later today with Danny will get my head screwed back on right. What made the morning worse was the reactions. Xander didn't say much which Willow more than made up for but I could tell he agreed with her. 'At least Ken still has my back.' and Buffy. Damn she still looked like she radiated sunshine and goodness. And like a moth to flame my brain got kicked into overload. She didn't say anything until I walked out but for me what she said was enough. I think it is about time we talked.

"Shit" I whisper as I run my hand through my hair. 'Okay focus Faith. One look and you're done for? Nope you've worked too hard to be thrown for a loop again by Buffy Summers. Just stay calm and move on.' Danny calls back to tell me he's 5 minutes away. 'Okay deep breath and we're good to go again. Man even though she's a little older it hasn't changed her one bit. No! Stop going down that direction. The way her eyes widened a little when she saw me, letting the sun hit them, making them look like emeralds. Let's not even talk about how her body looked so good in that shirt and those damn jeans which were clinging just right. Aarg! I'm so screwed!'

**Buffy's POV**

Wow. I definitely didn't expect to see Faith this morning. She looked good. Calm even as if she's finally found her path. All this time that's what she's been up to. I didn't think she would back out of a confrontation like the one she had with Willow. Her past was being brought up again to disclaim her but instead of reacting she walked way. We should really talk I'm sure she's changed and I know I've done a lot of thinking this past year. Maybe it really is time to set aside our differences like Kennedy said.

Oh I know that I still harbour a little bit of anger towards her. Some of the stuff she did back then is hard to forget not including our last incident when she tried to drown me but she's been trying to make amends since and I'm not completely blind, I can't just ignore that fact altogether. Ever since Satsu ended it I've been looking through all my relationships with people, trying to figure out where I went wrong, why I couldn't love again. It made me rethink every association I've ever had and Faith was definitely up there. So when I came to Faith I took a little more time trying to figure out why we never got along. She said once that maybe we weren't meant to exist at the same time and at the time I accepted that explanation and used it as my excuse but going through everything again I realised that wasn't the answer. We did get along once, back in Sunnydale. We were a team back then. We balanced each other when we fought and it just reflected in everything else we did. So it was possible to have a friendship with Faith. Then as I remembered those moments we got along I couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked when we fought. Like a panther, all pent up rage and aggression accompanied by feline grace. And that only got better when she came back to help with the First. The rage was gone but the finesse and aggression were still there. When I caught myself thinking about how good she looked in her leathers, the way they encased her legs giving off a seductive air, I realised that maybe there had been more than friendship there. Sure she used to flirt with me and I wasn't completely innocent in that either but I made it out to seem like it was all her and I was never sure whether she was being serious with me or if I would've been another victim of 'get some, get gone'. Satsu's words came back to me then, about something or _someone_ stopping me from loving her and I realised that maybe the emotions I felt with Faith could be the reason. Every time I had a relationship, once she showed up I sensed myself withdrawing from whoever I was with then. Angel, Riley, Spike even Satsu. Even though I would push her away and act like it was all on her if my relationship failed.

As our tour ended it drew me out of my thoughts but I resolved to talk to Faith once and for all before anything else could give me fresh doubts.

**No one's POV**

As Buffy exited the elevator she couldn't help but be a little nervous. Kennedy and dawn had met up with Faith earlier that day and Faith had given Kennedy her room number so that she and Buffy could talk without any disruptions. Willow had been with her when Kennedy told her and she hadn't been too impressed with her girlfriend then Buffy herself when she decided to take up the invitation but there was no distracting Buffy. This time she was finally going to get some answers from Faith.

She knocked on the door and waited, listening out for any movement inside. The door opened to reveal the guy Faith had been dancing with the night before.

"Hi. You must be Buffy. Come in and sit. Faith won't be long."

Buffy couldn't help but frown a little. The guy was like a Greek Adonis. Dark hair, blue eyes and a sexy smile to go along with the sculptured muscles she could see through his white shirt. The guy was perfect in almost every way.

"Yo Danny did you get the...oh hi Buffy." Faith added softly as she stepped into the sitting area.

Danny noticing the need for privacy turned to face Faith "Okay I'm off. I'll see you in the morning? On time please"

"Ya I hear ya. Oh before you go Buffy this is Daniel Rodriguez and Danny this is Buffy Summers."

"It's nice to finally be able to put a face to the name. And Dom, you didn't lie, she definitely is beautiful. See ya." he replied before walking out the door with a smile.

"Dom?" Buffy asked while noticing the faint blush Faith had going on because of what Danny had said.

"Uh...ya Dom short for Dominique. My other name."

"Oh..."

They looked at each other in silence, just taking each other in until faith broke the silence.

"So I'm guessing there's a whole lotta stuff we gotta get through tonight. Why don't I get us some drinks and we'll go sit on the balcony? It's a warm night and the view's pretty good there."

"Okay." Buffy replied before heading for the balcony. Faith followed soon after holding a bottle of wine, two wine glasses, a bottle of JD and glasses for that too.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted so I just picked up some stuff."

"No its okay." Once again they sat in silence trying to figure out the best way to start the conversation they needed to have.

"So I'm guessing I should start by telling you what I've been up to since I left huh then I guess I'll answer any questions you have." Faith stated. She then launched straight into it without waiting for a reply. She explained how unsettled she had been back in Scotland, like she didn't what was needed from her now that they had gotten the scythe back so she decided to leave. She then spoke about her life in New York and how she had spoken to Giles about helping out some of the girls who weren't coping so well with being slayers. Then she talked about her travels, what she had seen and done, how doing this had changed her in so many ways and how it made her feel like she was finally pulling her weight and finding a path for her redemption.

As she talked Buffy took in the woman before her. This wasn't the Faith that she remembered. Sure when they had been in Scotland the calmness in her was easy to spot but now it looked like it had finally settled inside of her. Suddenly she was struck by how beautiful Faith looked right there and then with the backdrop of the starry sky. Her hair pulled up in a rough ponytail, her face turned towards the ocean and her voice giving the scene an ethereal feel.

Faith rounding up her story brought her out of her musings "...and I ended up here for vacation. Any questions?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"Before I start I just want to say that I think you're doing a good thing right now and I can see how much you enjoy it." Buffy stated

"Ya well its been awhile since I could say I'm doing something for the good of the world ya know? But enough with that, I know you're expecting an honest conversation tonight and I'll try answer as best as I can so let's get to it."

"Okay I won't go through anything that happened in Sunnydale because it's in the past and I don't want to start by rehashing that. I think we did enough of that in LA." Buffy waited for Faith's nod before continuing. "What I really want to know is why did you leave Scotland without telling anyone? And after you left you didn't keep in touch? I know for awhile there I was distant Buffy but I thought that we'd come to a stage where you could've told me what you were planning. I wouldn't have stopped you if that's what you thought but I would've liked to know how you were."

"Look Buffy if I thought I could've told you I would've. You had other things going on so I didn't want to add to that so I left. Besides like I said before I needed to find stability again and the only way was to try things out on my own for awhile."

"But you weren't alone though were you?"

"No, I had Danny that's who I went to see in New York and we've been together since."

"Together? As in...together, together?" Buffy asked a little fearfully

"What? Oh! No he's just a friend. He's the closest thing to a family I've ever had" she added quietly

"Oh."

"So what happened with Satsu?" Faith asked trying to sound nonchalant

Buffy looked out to the before telling Faith what she had been doing since the last time they had seen each other. Just as Buffy had done before Faith watched Buffy as she spoke. She noticed how tired Buffy looked now but her beauty hadn't been diminished. 'Oh who am I kidding. She could be dressed in a Big Bird suit and she's still look stunning to me.'

"So that's my life until now. I do have two more questions for you though if that's okay" Buffy said turning to face Faith again

"What...oh...okay ya shoot." 'Crap stay focussed!' Faith scolded herself

"First you haven't called me B since we met this morning. Why is that?"

"Well I always used to say it to annoy you because you said you didn't like my nickname for ya. But I'm trying this new thing see where you don't try piss off people around you so I decided to stop." Faith answered with a shrug

"Oh...well I may have said I didn't like it but I didn't mind so if you want you can call me B again" Buffy said shyly

"Great. It was killing me not being able to say that you know" Faith replied with a smile "You said you had two questions...?"

"Ya. Um...I don't know how to put this so here goes. I know I said we wouldn't talk about it but back in Sunnydale you always used to flirt with me. Constantly but when you came back to help fight with the First, which I never thanked you for so thank you, and up until Scotland you haven't send anything with an innuendo to me." Taking a deep breath, she continued "So my question is, back then in Sunnydale...did you like me and the flirting was a way to gauge my reaction? And if it was why have you stopped."

"That's two questions Blondie." Faith replied before silently contemplating whether to tell Buffy the truth. "Okay answer to first question yes. As to the second one...well doing the same thing over and over again expecting different results isn't gonna help. Murder Rehab 101" Faith stood and leaned her body on the balcony. "Look back then I had the serious hots for you. I'm not stupid I knew that an out and out declaration wasn't something you'd want from me so I flirted all the time, trying to see how far I could go without being obvious and trying to see if you would like me back. And I went close, that night at the Bronze I figured that that was my chance. Then things went crazy. Finch, the Mayor, 8 month coma, jail. So I figured that by the time we met again my chances were all used up. We got to LA and I thought okay one more push and we'll see where it'll take us but you kept me at an arm's length then you left for Rome. So I decided enough was enough. Then the whole thing with Gigi and the reception I got in Scotland when I came down with Giles to help with the scythe. I got fed up so I left. End of."

"But you never said anything. I thought that if you ever did take the chance it would be to make me another notch in your belt and I definitely didn't want that."

"Seriously. You couldn't tell at all that I wanted it all with you?" Faith replied getting frustrated "I wanted the whole walks on the beach, living together, waking up seeing you, going to sleep with you in my arms. I wanted a life with you. Can you believe it. Me, the queen of one night stands was willing to push it all away for you but I missed my one and only chance back in Sunnydale and I never got that chance again so I gave up."

"What do you mean? We saw each other plenty of times. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Uh let's see. First there was Angel, then Riley, Spike and finally Satsu. Every time there was someone else. I got tired of waiting for you to notice me if I wasn't evil. And I was finally getting there. Not thinking about you every other minute of the day. Then just as my life is beginning to work itself out we meet again. Only this time I blame Giles because he knew I was here and he made you come here." Faith ran a hand over her face. "I got tired B. You pushed me away so many times. I know I'm all closed off but I have a heart too and it can only take so much." she finished tiredly and looked out to the ocean again.

Buffy sat, letting everything she had just heard sink in. Faith was right she had pushed her away and even though Faith didn't show her emotions to anyone Buffy knew that it didn't mean Faith didn't feel anything. Oh no she felt and she felt strongly. "And who could blame her for giving up. I never gave her any indication that I'd be willing to explore something with her.' So without any more reservations Buffy stood and turned Faith around.

"B..what..."

"Shhh..." and with that Buffy tilted her face and kissed her, softly but fully.

Faith didn't respond and backed away a little, confusion etched on her face. "Buffy what's going on here?"

"I heard everything you had to say and I decided there's nothing holding me back this time and if you still want I'm here, willing to see where this" she pointed to the space in between them "could go. Do you want to try Faith?"

"Hell ya. I haven't stopped but why..." before she could finish Buffy kissed her again.

"Stop questioning it. I had a lotta time to think this year too and I realised that I wasted a lot of time when what I really wanted and what I really needed had been right there in front of me the whole time. Actually Satsu was the one who pointed it out to me. So I'm adopting your motto. 'Want, Take, Have."

This time when she pressed her lips to Faith's, Faith responded enthusiastically. The kiss started out soft, a general exploration until Faith decided to deepen it. She was in heaven. Buffy was here with her and kissing her just as passionately as she was kissing her. She flicked her tongue on Buffy's lips and as soon as they parted, drove her tongue into Buffy's mouth. Their tongues duelled with each other, neither trying to dominate but more for mutual benefit. Buffy sucked Faith's tongue with her mouth enjoying the building heat growing in her. Little shock waves travelled up and down her back as if she had been in contact with a power line. As oxygen became an issue they pulled away and rested their foreheads on each other.

"Wow." Buffy breathed out

"Exactly. Did you feel like you were hooked to the mains?" Faith responded, panting

"Yup."

"You think we could do that again?"

Buffy smiled and nodded her head and with that Faith dropped her head and captured Buffy's lips in a sweet kiss that grew again in passion. And like the first kiss, she felt an unbelievable warmth flood through her. Her hands moved up and down Buffy's sides trying to feel as much as possible without breaking contact. Buffy slipped her hands underneath Faith's shirt and traced Faith's back lightly with her fingers. The desire in them was building so before anything else happened Faith pulled back.

"As much as I wanna continue doing this we gotta figure some things out." Faith stated and almost fainted at the sight of Buffy's eyes. They had become a deep green with desire and they were directed at her, something Faith thought would never happen.

"Mmm...I know there's a lot to sort through but for tonight can we just...just be and not have to worry until tomorrow. I just found out that a very kissable and sexy brunette wants to kiss me and I want to take full advantage of that." Buffy replied noticing that Faith's had become black as she couldn't control her desire. She continued drawing little circles on Faith's back with her fingers and Faith couldn't stop the shudder that ran through her.

"Okay fine tonight I'm all yours but we talk tomorrow okay? I wanna give this a go but to do that we gotta be together on this."

Buffy nodded her agreement "Now can we resume with the kissage?"

"Why B? Have I got you all hot and bothered?"

If Faith thought she'd be able to embarrass Buffy like before she was in for a rude awakening. Buffy kissed her fully again before replying "Yes and I want you to make me scream all night" she whispered in Faith's ear before walking back into the room, swaying her hips. "Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to show me all those mad skills you went on and on about?"

Faith, who had been watching Buffy in stunned silence after hearing what Buffy had whispered in her ear, smiled and ran after her back into the hotel room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter Seven**

**Author's Note: **The wait is over!:)

Faith held out her hand to Buffy as they approached the door of the bedroom. Her other hand shook and she realised what exactly was about to happen. She had dreamt of this moment for a long time and now it was here and real. As she approached the bed she noticed Buffy's hesitancy.

"Are you okay? We don't have to do this if you're not ready?" she asked

"No. No I'm good. A little nervous but I want this." replied Buffy quietly

Faith reached over and pulled Buffy into her lap. "We'll go slow okay" she mumbled into Buffy's hair as she stroked her hands up and down Buffy's arms. When she felt Buffy nod against her she gently turned Buffy's face and softly kissed her. Faith raised her hands as Buffy slipped her hands underneath Faith's shirt and pulled it over her head. Faith's hands came up and slipped Buffy's jacket off her shoulders and then she slowly unbuttoned Buffy's shirt. They were now both shirtless and they stared into each others eyes as if to get a last confirmation. Buffy got off Faith's lap and pulled her down on top her on the bed.

Faith dipped her head and they began kissing again, slowly and passionately. The warmth they had felt on the balcony came back and slowly began to build itself up. Faith moved from Buffy's lips to her jawline and lightly kissed along it up to her ear. She slipped her tongue into Buffy's ear and smiled as a shiver went through Buffy. She licked the shell before lightly sucking on the area just behind the ear. Buffy began to breath heavier and each time Faith added some pressure to her sucking a low moan came out of her mouth. The warmth in her was beginning to turn into a raging fire with each suck stoking the inferno growing in her. Faith slid down again to her throat and took a deep breath, becoming intoxicated with Buffy's scent.

"You smell so damn good." she whispered as she began licking and sucking on Buffy's pulse point. She grazed her teeth over it, loving the moans coming from Buffy then nibbled a little forcefully leaving a slight red bruise on it. She licked her way down Buffy's body, from her throat to the clasp of her bra. After tugging at it she reached behind Buffy and removed the object. She backed off marvelling at the sight before her before dipping her head again and grazing her teeth on a hard nipple. Buffy arched at the touch and her eyes became hooded as the pleasure ripped through her in tiny shock waves. Faith began sucking deeply on the pink nipple as if to draw milk and with each tug Buffy raised slightly off the bed. She then moved over to the other nipple and repeated the same procedure making sure to nip each breast lightly and give Buffy as much pleasure as possible. After teasing her breasts as much as her own desire could contain Faith lowered her mouth towards the direction of Buffy's waistband. Buffy watched with lidded eyes as Faith removed her pants and dipped her tongue underneath the waistband of her panties. Before she could react Faith bent her head and sucked on Buffy's pussy over her panties.

"Faith..." Buffy panted out. The teasing was becoming too much for her. Her desire had flared up and was now ready to find a release. "Please...stop...teasing"

With that Faith ripped the panties in half and buried her tongue in Buffy's hole, going as deep as she could. Buffy moaned loudly and arched off the bed in pleasure. Faith brought up her hand and flicked at Buffy's clit, keeping in rhythm with her tongue. With each thrust Buffy's moans got louder and louder and her juices were flowing faster than Faith could drink up. She removed her tongue and latched her lips onto Buffy's clit and sucked hard before using her tongue to stimulate it. At the same time her fingers replaced her tongue and she started a rhythm which Buffy matched with her hips.

"Faith wait..." Buffy gasped. Faith looked up at her in confusion. "I want us to come together and if you keep doing that it's not going to happen."

Faith smiled, unclasped her bra and removed her shorts. They started kissing again as Buffy reached down and tweaked Faith's nipples. Faith groaned at the contact and bit her lip in pleasure. Buffy removed one hand from Faith's breast and slipped down into her hole while her other hand scraped light lines on Faith's back. Faith, unprepared for this, shot forward as Buffy entered her and bit her lip, closing her eyes in an effort to stop herself crying out.

"Faith open your eyes. I want to see you." Buffy asked softly

Buffy's fingers matched the same rhythm as hers and soon they moved as one, staring intently in each other's eyes as their desire grew with each thrust. Each thought they had never seen a sight more beautiful as they watched their climaxes approaching.

"Oh fuck! I'm gonna..." Faith rasped out, her voice low and husky with passion.

"Me too...so close" Buffy responded.

They called each other's names as their orgasms shot through them. Faith fell panting and dazed on top of an equally breathless Buffy, willing their heartbeats to slow down enough for them to regain their senses.

After a few minutes Faith withdrew her fingers and looked up from her position on Buffy's chest "So. Mad skills or what?" she asked with a grin.

"Mmm...definitely mad skills" replied Buffy with a smile. Feeling herself come back to earth Buffy flipped Faith over so that she was on top before adding "Slayer stamina is such a useful thing don't you think?"

Faith grinned and replied "Yup. Anything you want to do about that?"

"I can think of a few things" Buffy mumbled before capturing Faith's lip in a passionate kiss.

They made love over and over again until they were finally sated. Faith was resting with her head on Buffy's chest while Buffy had her arms wrapped around Faith. Buffy looked down at Faith and realised right there that this was what she had been missing. Everything just fell away as she got lost in those soulful brown eyes.

Faith yawned and blinked a few times trying to stay awake, not wanting this moment to end.

"You look tired. Go ahead and sleep" Buffy whispered

"Mmm...but I don't wanna" Faith mumbled sleepily

"Shhh...it's okay. I'll still be here in the morning" Buffy responded

"Good..." Faith replied before closing her eyes and succumbing to the exhaustion she was feeling.

The first rays of morning hit her eyes causing her to wake up early the next morning. Faith realised that she was on top of someone and that someone had her cuddled up against them. Then last night came rushing back to her as she heard a voice speak to her from above her head.

"Hi"

"Mmm mornin"

"You sleep okay?"

"Ya you?"

"Ya I did. So..."

"Uh...ya I guess we should talk huh? Let me just get dressed okay then I'll order some breakfast and we'll talk."

"Sounds good"

Buffy watched Faith get up to dress and order room service before she returned to the bed. She slipped back into the covers and they stayed in silence until a knock came on the door. Faith got up and came back with a tray with food piled up on it and set it down in between them on the bed. They ate in silence as well before Faith removed the tray and sat on the bed.

"Okay so here's what I think and if there's anything you wanna say go ahead okay?" Faith began and waited for Buffy to agree before continuing. "So I'm leaving. This morning actually. Going back to New York." At this Buffy dropped her head. Faith reached over and took her hand. "Hey it's not like that. I know you've got stuff to do in Scotland and I've got a life back in New York but I really wanna give this a go. I want this. I've wanted this for a long time now so I'm willing to look at this seriously. You don't have to make any decisions right now but I just wanna know where we stand before we start plannin anything."

Buffy sat in silence, thinking before looking back up at Faith "I'm not sure how we're going to do this. Our timing kinda sucked" at that Faith smiled and nodded her head "But I do. Want to see where this is going. I can't give you any definite decisions right now but I can tell you that I want this...us so any suggestions are welcome."

"Okay so we've got that we're doing this?" At Buffy's nod she sighed and leaned against the headboard. Taking a deep breath she continued "Our timing really did suck huh?"

Buffy exhaled deeply before cuddling up to Faith "Yup."

They sat in contemplation until another knock interrupted them. It was Danny telling Faith that it was almost time to go so she stepped into the shower while Buffy got dressed. When she came out Buffy was standing by the bed. She took her in her arms and just held her, enjoying the feel of Buffy in her arms.

"I'll call as soon as we land okay?" Faith whispered as she rested her chin on top of Buffy's head.

Buffy nodded against Faith's chest before taking a deep breath and pulling out of her arms. "You better get dressed and I need to go before the others start a search party for me."

Faith took her face in her hands and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Wouldn't want that to happen would we? They'll think I was the one who kidnapped you" Faith finished with a smirk

Buffy smiled "Well you kinda did"

"Hey you came her all by yourself Twinkie" Faith replied, looking offended but grinning to let Buffy know she was joking. Her face fell as reality set in again "I better let you go then" she continued quietly

"Ya. But we'll talk soon. I'll be waiting for your call"

"I won't let you down. Promise."

With that Buffy took one more look at Faith, smiled and stepped out of the room she had spent one of the best nights of her life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter : Chapter Eight**

**Author's Notes: **New chapter. Enjoy!

**Buffy's POV**

I finish packing up my last suitcase and take a look around to make sure I haven't forgotten anything when Dawn walks in and sits on the bed. I join her.

"So this is it huh?" she asks

"Yup. The rest's already gone so now it's just me and this suitcase." I point over to the remaining bag.

"You talked to Faith already?"

"Yup and everything's set." I reply as I think back to what happened a few weeks ago.

_Faith and I are good. We've been speaking over the phone and finally letting go of everything we went through. She'll be here soon with Danny to see Giles. I'm really excited to see her again. I hope she feels the same. I was a littl_e..._okay a lot jealous with Danny but after talking to Faith and him I realised I had nothing to fear. They were friends and nothing more. I was so relieved when I heard that but Faith laughed so hard when she found out I was jealous of the time they spent together before she realised how serious I was. Then she got serious and told me there was no way she was gonna mess this...us up now that we'd finally gotten to something she's wanted for a long time._

_I walk into the control room waiting for their arrival. Willow, Xander, Dawn, Giles, Kennedy and a few other senior slayers are there waiting too. Willow and Xander aren't too happy about having Faith here but Giles told them that he wasn't going to change his mind about Faith and that was final. I still haven't told them what happened between Faith and I. We decided we'd tell everyone when she came to Scotland that way we'd see if things were working out between us beforehand then tell everyone how serious we were. Only Dawn and Kennedy know because I told Dawn the morning I last saw Faith in Miami and Kennedy kinda guessed what had happened when she found out I hadn't slept in my room that night. I made them swear not to tell Willow and Xander because I wanted to tell them when I was ready and once Faith and I had figured everything out._

_The air shimmers a little announcing their arrival and as soon as they appear Danny reaches for a bucket. Faith shakes her head at the one offered for her but I can tell she's feeling the effects of teleportation too. They greet everyone before she catches my eye and gives me a shy smile, letting me know that we're still okay. Danny notices and gives me a small nod and a smirk._

"_So you decided to come back huh?" Satsu speaks up. Shit I forgot that she was going to be here. When we got back from Miami I told her that she had been right. I was in love with someone and I hadn't realised until then. She kinda put two and two together and figured out I was talking about Faith. To say she was angry would be an understatement._

_Faith raises an eyebrow before replying "Yup. Got something to say about that?"_

"_How about you're not welcome" Willow responds_

_Before things get out of hand Danny steps in "Hey. I don't exactly know what's going on here but I'm tired and I've got a headache coming on so if all don't mind I'd like to get some rest before we start the verbal sparring okay? Now Giles if you don't mind?"_

"_Right. Follow me"_

_They walk out of the control room but not before I send a meaningful glance Faith's direction to let her know I want to see her and soon. I turn back towards everyone and I can hear Willow arguing with Kennedy about Faith and I really don't want to deal with all this just yet so I dismiss everyone and send them off to their various duties._

_A few hours later I hear a knock on my door. I'm sleeping on the bed thinking of what I'm going to say to Faith once we get a chance to talk._

"_Come in."_

"_Hey B"_

_I sit up before beckoning her towards the bed. Before she says anything else I pull her on top of me and kiss her fully and deeply until we're both breathless. I had so missed those lips. Mmm and that tongue._

"_Hiya back. I've been wanting to do that the minute I saw you" I reply smiling_

"_Sorry I took so long. We got settled into our rooms then I had to show Danny where the kitchen was. Since he had emptied his stomach he needed to fill it up again. So did ya miss me?"_

"_Didn't I just show you how much?" I ask coyly_

"_Well...I think I'll need one more demonstration just to be sure" she replies with a smirk_

"_Mmm...I think that can be arranged" I whisper before pulling her down into another kiss._

"What about Willow?" Dawn's question brings me out of my thoughts

I sigh and rub my forehead before answering "Nope but I'm planning on speaking to her before I leave." I think back to the night Faith had arrived when we decided to tell the gang about our relationship. Everyone was sitting in the kitchen when we came down to eat.

"_You ready for this?" Faith asks before we reach the kitchen_

"_Yup. And if they can't accept it then it's their problem. I'm happy and they should respect that."_

_Faith looks at me a little weirdly before saying "You're happy?"_

_I stop walking and look into her eyes "Definitely. And I'm still kicking myself for waiting this long to get that happiness."_

_She smiles at me before kissing my hand "Okay. Let's do this"_

_We walk into the kitchen and let go of each other's hands and I already miss her warmth. I take a deep breath."Um...guys" Everyone stops whatever they were doing and look at us "I've got something to say."_

_I look at Faith again to gather courage for this "This going to come as a surprise for some of you but Faith and I...what I mean is that..." I take another deep breath before continuing "Faith and I are together. As in kissing and holding hands together. I know you want to know why. I can't really tell you that but I'm happy...we're happy and I hope you guys can accept that." There that wasn't too bad I think. I look at Faith and she gives me a small smile before linking our hands. I take a look around. Dawn and Kennedy are grinning, Giles has a proud smile on his face, Danny's trying to hide a laugh but his eyes are twinkling. Xander's doing a guppy impression and Willow...well that's going to be a serious problem._

"_You...and her" she sputters "What the hell is going on Buffy? Or should I be asking you Faith? Did you worm your way back into Buffy's life with your 'oh I'm a redeeming slayer' act?"_

'_This is not good' I thought to myself "Willow wait..."_

"_Wait for what Buffy?" Xander cuts me off "For you to date yet another murdering psycho?"_

"_Hey I'm right here!" Faith replies_

"_Ya I know that's the problem isn't it" Xander shoots back_

"_Hang on guys. Just relax for a minute and let Buffy finish" Kennedy tries_

"_Let her finish what Kennedy? That she's 'in love' with that slut?!" I felt Faith stiffen beside me at that._

"_Willow calm down. Why don't just listen for a minute" They continue arguing back and forth with Xander adding his input and Giles trying to keep everyone calm._

"_Shut up!" Faith shouts out "Just...fuck calm down okay. Willow I know you think I'm trying to mess with everyone's head here but I'm not. I'm serious...this" she raises our linked hands "is serious to me. I feel for Buffy more than you could ever know and if you need my word that I'll never hurt her here it is. I'm happy, she makes me happy and I...I love her" she looks at me a little fearfully but smiles and continues"I love her okay and I don't want anything or anyone else than to have Buffy with me in my life."_

_We hadn't said those three little words to each other. I guess because we felt it was too soon or something but once Faith said I realised I felt the same way so I squeezed her hand to let her know I was okay with it._

"_I'm not entirely happy about this but if it's what you want Buffy I can't stop you." Xander speaks up after awhile_

"_Thank you" I say to him "Willow?"_

"_This is ridiculous" she says as she walks out. Kennedy walks out after her telling us she'll try talk to her, make her understand._

Everyone else to it with varying degrees of acceptance. Willow still hasn't come around and I can't leave for this trip without sorting things out with her. Danny came up to us and told us it was about time wet old everyone. Now he didn't have to walk on eggshells anymore. Dawn came and hugged us both and told us she had known the entire time that we were supposed to be together and she hoped I'd finally started using my brain. Giles stuttered a little before stating his happiness and how he had a part to play in all. That got him a smirk and a thank you from Faith for giving us a much needed comfortable bed to which Giles and I both blushed before I smacked her arm. We went back to my room and spent some time on the balcony just enjoying each other's presence. After a few days Danny and Faith had to go back to New York and I made sure the night before was something she'd have to think about until the next time we saw each other. As she was waiting for them to start the spell I stepped up to her and kissed her before whispering "I love you Faith Lehane"

"Love you too B" she replied with a smile as her body began to fade away.

Before my taxi comes to take me to the airport I walk towards Willow's room. As I round the corner I bump into Satsu.

"Oh sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going"

"It's fine" she replies before walking off again. I sigh as I watch her retreating back. Things between us didn't get any better specially when word got around about Faith and I but I won't let that stop me now. Faith and I are finally happy, together and I'm not giving up on that. I knock on Willow and Kennedy's door and wait for an answer. The door opens to reveal Willow and she steps back and let's me in without a word.

I turn around to face her once I walk in "Willow I know you're upset. I get that but you're my best friend. have been for a long time now and I can't leave now without making sure things are okay with us. Can't you just accept that Faith makes me happy? That I love her and she loves me? Could you at least tell me why you won't let this go and just be happy for me?" I ask her, willing her to understand

She sighs before sitting down on her bed "Buffy it's not that I don't want to see you happy. You know that's the last thing I'd do. But Faith? What makes you think she won't hurt you again? She's done it so many times before and I know everyone vouches for her now but how long will it be until she snaps again? I just don't want to see you hurt?"

I spend the next hour explaining to Willow why I want this with Faith and get more and more exasperated with her until I scream how much I love her before it finally sinks in for Willow. She's still a little sceptical but she accepted it all the same.

My taxi's coming up the driveway so I turn towards my family. I pull each one into a hug, telling them I'd see them soon. It might be awhile before that happens and Dawn might be the only one I see soon but I make sure all of them know that they can come over anytime. I climb into the taxi watching tears slip down Willow's face and feel my own slide down as well. As the taxi drives off I wave goodbye to them before I face forward and cry to myself to the airport.

The flight wasn't too bad but I'm anxious to get off it we finally land and I step out into the terminal as quickly as I can. I find my suitcase and head to the exit and look around for the person who's supposed to be picking me up. I spot her searching for me through the crowd and our eyes lock before I drop my bag and run the rest of the way towards her. I jump into her arms and kiss her like there's no tomorrow. I'm not usually this affectionate in public but it's been months now and I've missed her so much that I almost feel like bursting in her arms.

"Guess that means ya glad to see me huh?" she smiles down at me

"Can you even doubt that?" I reply before kissing her

She gazes into my eyes for a little with such an intense look it takes my breath away "No. Never again" she pulls me a little tighter to her before letting me go "Let's go get your bag before someone takes it from where you left it huh?"

We walk out of the airport with my arm wrapped around her and hers on top of mine. I can't even begin to explain how much I missed feeling her body next to mine. And to think not too long ago I tried to get as far as I could from her. Dawn was right I was so stupid. But now that I've felt what it's like being with her I don't want to ever let go. She leads us to a silver BMW convertible. I raise my eyebrows as she pulls out her keys and unlocks the door. She notices my expression and frown in confusion before realising why I was looking at her like that.

"Uh...things are a little different from the last time we spoke and I got a raise so..." she finishes as she points to the car and shrugs "Pretty slick huh?"

I nod in agreement and approval and she rushes from putting my bag into the boot to open my door. I get in after giving her a smile. She climbs in and drives out of the airport. As we drive along the streets of New York I glance at her and catch her looking at me. She smiles a little sheepishly and links our hands before giving my hand a kiss. No one would believe how affectionate Faith is but I kinda like it that way. It means I'm the only one she's like that for and it makes me feel special.

"I love you" I say to her

"Love you too B" she replies before facing the road again. I lean my sit back a little and just enjoy the feeling I have right now. I haven't felt this at peace or genuinely happy since...since I got pulled out of heaven. 'Wow' I think to myself but as I look across at the woman who's made it possible for me I realise that its true so I close my eyes and just...feel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Chapter Nine**

**Author's Notes: **Last one. hope the story was good. Thinking off putting up a sequel so watch this space!

**Faith POV**

I'm driving home from work with some groceries I picked up from the shops. Buffy and I have been living together for close to a year now. It's almost a little surreal how much we need each other now when not so long ago I thought it was all just me. At first I thought it would be weird having her staying with me but it was anything but. Her face when she first walked into the apartment was priceless though. We're staying in one of the buildings Danny's firm built so he got me a good place with a great view of New York. I guess she didn't realise how different my life was since the last time I had stayed with her. I had told her about me working at a club but by the time she moved to New York I was co-owner of the club and the guy in charge was looking to franchise with me in charge of the next one. I took the opportunity straight away so now I had my own club rocking away in New York and it wasn't doing too bad. I still go visit the centres. Sometimes Buffy comes with me but not always. She told me that it was my deal and she didn't want to impose even though I don't mind at all.

"Babe I'm home" I call out as I get off the elevator into our apartment.

"In the kitchen. Danny called. He's coming over later for dinner." Buffy shouts back

I'm holding a couple of bags because I went grocery shopping after work so I go towards the kitchen to put them down. She's busy cooking something. Ya I know Buffy cooking, what am I thinking? She's good at it now. Danny taught her how to cook and although she tested his patience he finally got through to her and now I can actually survive off her food. I wrap my arms around her waist and nip lightly on her neck.

"Mmm...how was work?" she says a little breathless

"Good. The usual" I reply as I continue kissing her neckline. I pull back a little and rub her arms before picking up the spoon to get a taste. Buffy slaps my arm and gives me a glare. In other words no tasting until the food is done. I sigh and go to the fridge.

"What time is Dawn coming back from school?"

"She should be coming up soon. I asked her to come home in time for us to have dinner together." Buffy replies. Yup the squirt's staying here too. She decided to leave Scotland too and she's doing her degree at NYU while mooching off me and Buffy. Nah I don't mind her staying here. Kinda makes it feel like home. "I spoke to Giles earlier too and everyone's planning on visiting as soon as they finish up this last situation." Hmm don't mind seeing the G-man but the Scoobs? Not so much. I mean they do drop by sometimes, mostly because Ken insists but I usually stay as much outta the way as possible or spend the time hanging with Ken. Willow and Xander are still a little unpleasant towards me but they're civil when they come over. Buffy told them it was either they try or they just stick to phone calls. So they dropped by not so long ago and they almost fainted when they saw my current setup. I guess Ken still doesn't tell them much. I almost laughed out loud when they saw the car we had used to come pick them up from the airport. They probably thought it was from my pimp or something before Buffy straightened them out I guess. Ah well, if they want to come by I won't stop them.

"Okay. It'll be good to see the G-man again" I reply as I head towards the TV.

A few hours later and I'm staring down the table at the people eating, talking and laughing around me. My family. Danny's doing some impression of one thing or the other and Dawn and Buffy are cracking up at it. Dawn absolutely loves Danny. She says he's a cool male version of me. Plus the fact that he picked her up from school in his Porsche one day pushed him way up in her view. Buffy catches my eye and gives me a small smile. I grin back letting her know I'm still here and happy. We've got the whole speaking with looks thing down now and it doesn't take much for her to tell how I'm feeling. I keep staring at her and I realise I don't want to wait anymore. We're finally in the right place, at the right time and thinking the same thing so I shouldn't doubt her or myself anymore. Maybe it's time I gather some courage and finally ask her to be mine for good. I don't want to waste anymore time and right now, everything's settled enough for me to take this step.

Later we go outside and sit on the balcony, sipping on our beers and taking in the city. There's less talking now as everyone sits in their thoughts but it's not an uncomfortable silence. Buffy's sitting in my lap and I'm stroking her back lightly just to keep in contact with her. It's always like that. No matter where we are or what we're doing we gotta keep in contact so we'll hold hands or touch each other's arms. It was a little odd at first for me. I'm not used to PDA but the more Buffy and I did it the more relaxed I became with it until I was holding her hand or hugging her for no reason whatsoever. I'm even comfortable getting spontaneous hugs from Dawn even though most of the time she almost knocks me over if I'm not prepared. Danny's explaining the finer points of baseball to Dawn since we're going to go watch the Red Sox game when they come into town. If they're staying with me then they need to know their Sox stats. Some of the questions coming from Dawn have Danny gasping for breath because he's laughing so hard. Buffy's just the same. They don't know the first thing when it comes to sports so we've been trying to teach them the difference between a home run and a touchdown.

"What are you thinking about?" Buffy asks, bringing me out of my thoughts

"Not much. Just how bad you Summers women are gonna embarrass me at the Red Sox game" I reply with a shake of my head.

"Hey. Just because we're not as...well versed in baseball stats as you are doesn't mean we don't know when to cheer or not" she responds with a pout forming on her face

"Ha if Dawn's questions are anything to go about then we're screwed"

"Okay so we don't know anything about baseball but it's the effort that counts right?"

I kiss her lightly "Ya it is. Besides me sharing that with you guys will make my day." Ya I can do romantic too. It's just a side I don't show to anyone. Except Buffy.

"Aren't you just the charmer" she replies before kissing me back.

We carry on watching Danny teaching Dawn with me hoping that something sinks in. And in that moment in time I figure I've finally reached it. Dawn once asked me in one of her letters if I was happy. I told her I was content and that was enough. I was wrong. I experienced happiness and I still experience it everyday when I wake up with Buffy in my arms. So am I happy now? I look around to the people around me. Abso-fucking-lutely and I'm never letting it disappear from me again_._


	10. Chapter 10

Just wanted to say thanks to the following for reviewing my first fic. You guys were and still are a big help:

**xXAngel of fireXx**

**craftyns99**

**Bound Dragon**

**kenyon87**

**lil-ying-fa**

**ToryV**

**tked**

I hope you keep reading my fics


End file.
